


Lost Both the Battle and the War

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: The Wendigo From Los Santos [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Cannibalism, Fake AH Crew, Forests, Goodbyes, M/M, Sad, Wendigo Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: A walk in the woods helped Jeremy relax and release tension.The fact that he was dragging a body behind him was irrelevant.It had been a long week.





	Lost Both the Battle and the War

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be dark horror for Halloween, not sad angst.

A walk in the woods helped Jeremy relax and release tension.

The fact that he was dragging a body behind him was irrelevant.

It had been a long week.

“Trevor…” Jeremy calls out in a sing song voice. It was nearly pitch black, and it was a miracle that Jeremy hasn't eaten shit yet. He rolls his ankle the moment that thought crosses his mind, and he's disappointed in himself for that ironic moment as he recovers his stability.

The person used to be a mugger. He should have known better than to try and mug a person from the Fake AH Crew, but that didn't matter now. His body has been cooling for hours on a waterproof tarp as Jeremy waited for the chance to come out to the forest and drop him off. Doing it while it was still light out was both risky and pointless. He wouldn't be active until the sun set, and the last thing Jeremy needed was the police stomping around the forest.

Jeremy reaches a small clearing, long abandoned by anyone thinking of camping there. All the trails to it where overgrown and it was fairly deep into the forest. Jeremy's careful about where he steps, but the sound of the body dragging across discarded bones is surprisingly loud. There's rustling in the close distance, and Jeremy has to take a deep breath to lower his heart rate, otherwise he'd be joining the body tonight.

“Trevor…” Jeremy repeats, his voice is quiet and cautious as he unfolds the tarp, exposing the cold cadaver. “It's me, buddy.”

There's a quiet echo of Jeremy’s words, and Jeremy knows that it's not an echo. It was him. Jeremy slowly walks backwards, back the way he came, being careful not to create any sudden noise or movement. He pauses, watching for any sign of him.

With the dim light of the moon, he can see the gangly figure hop down from a tree top and investigate the body. He looks paler, more emaciated than before. His hair was falling out now, Jeremy notices, the dark hair he once took pride in and styled everyday now had a couple bald spots. Jeremy's heart aches.

Trevor lost to the wendigo almost a month ago. He did his best, he fought for so many years, but he couldn't beat it. Close calls had become commonplace, and they were getting closer and closer every day, it just wasn't safe anymore. It was hard for the crew to say their final goodbyes before Trevor went off to a large forest north of Los Santos to finally give in to it. The last time they saw him, he looked so exhausted from the internal war he had been fighting for years, and the tears in his eyes didn't make the situation better for literally everyone, especially Geoff, who was downright bawling.

Jeremy wasn't supposed to be here. No one in the crew knew where he snuck off too during the night every week or so, and no one knew he was technically still seeing Trevor. He just couldn't let Trevor go. Thankfully, the wendigo spirit doesn't seem to mind Jeremy, especially not when he delivers food.

Jeremy turns and heads back down the trail as the wendigo started tearing through the body’s flesh. There's still a small, childish seed of hope inside Jeremy that one day he'll see Trevor instead of the wendigo, and that hope is the only thing keeping Jeremy from breaking down himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment to keep me writing, and have a good day.


End file.
